Illegal love
by BrainXplosion
Summary: Bra and Goten love each other but when Pan and Trunks get married it means that Goten and Bra are now family so they cannot be lovers.  What will they do? Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Hi all. I'm The first kid and this is my first story. I know normal people would ask for people to be nice to them but i want you to give it to me straight so i could improve the stories and make people like em. Anyways enjoy the story

Disclaimer

I don't own db/z/gt

Oh yeah, this story is going to be a M rated one due to bad language, lemons and much of that stuff but the lemons come later. Alrighty then, I better get on with the story.

Illegal love

_Bam!_

Goten narrowly avoids an Trunks's ki blast. Goten wipes a bead off sweat off his forehead then he suddenly disappears out of sight, leaving Trunks on guard.

"_Damn he's faster than I thou-" _Trunks was thinking before Goten appeared suddenly andgrinned his goofy smile.

Trunks was shocked as Goten was standing right in front of him. He was unable to move. Goten, using this as an opening, put a hand onto Trunks stomach and a blue ki ball emerged from his hand and started to grow bigger, pushing Trunks away, then Goten released the waiting energy and Trunks was blown away .he laid on the dirt, sprawled on the floor.

"Yes I beat you down!" Goten stated jumping into the air

"Wow Goten you sure are getting alot stronger" Trunks said, still looking a bit dazed.

Whilst Goten and Trunks talked together, two shapes stared at the two adults. Their faces hidden in the shadow they whispered to each other.

"Wow, you're brother is really cute, but my uncle is stronger by far" A dark haired girl stated.

"Uh-uh, my bro was just holding back that's why, and you're uncle isn't too bad himself but I wouldn't say he's my type" A blue haired girl replied back to her friend.

"Sure" the black haired girl seemed to smirk in the shadows.

"Pan?"

"Yeah Bra"

"Shut up"

"Ok, I'll just close my mouth now" Pan said, still smirking.

Bra sighed as she wondered how dirty minded Pan was but she herself couldn't talk. Oh you wouldn't believe the things she knows.

"Pan let's move please" Bra said

Pan agreed and they both moved somewhere else.

"Hey Trunks we should do this more often," Goten said.

"Yeah I know" Trunks said, "but with being the manager of CC it's hard to find spare time"

"Yeah, sometimes I wish we were kids again"

"Anyways" Goten continued. "Wanna grab a bite?"

Bra and Pan landed near a random all-you-can eat restaurant. Right then Pan stomach decided to speak (not really). Pan mouth watered as she smelled the delicious smell food wafting from the restaurant.

"Bra lets go in that one" Pan said whilst drooling.

Bra sighed and nodded her head. They walked into the restaurant.

The boys duo (Goten and Trunks) landed near the same restaurant Bra and Pan decide to go into.

"My dad used to take us to the this restaurant when my mom couldn't be bothered to cooks for us" Goten said his mouth watering

They both walked in without further ado.

Okey dokey, that's the end this chapter, I know this isn't that long but this is just the first chapter and I promise it will get better, but that's your opinion.


	2. Chapter 2

I know its been long and I only wrote one chapter also I changed my name plus I'm walking on a crossover called Legends. I haven't updated for year but I will try to update if I get reviews or if I feel bothered to. Anyways here is chapter two of illegal love. Read and Review.

Chapter 2

Goten and Trunks walked into the restuarant. A waitress walked towards them and was about to show them to a table, just then Pan noticed them.

"Hey uncle Goten, Trunks over here!" She yelled at them. The boys looked up smiled and waved at the two girls.

"Hey Pan," the boys called. They pointed to that table and the waitress took them there. She gave the group menus and said she'll come back in five minutes to take their orders.

"Hey guys, you guys what 's up?" Trunks asked.

"Er...Pan was hungry and dragged me along," Bulla grumbled. Pan made a little grin. Truks looked at her thinking she looked cute. _Wait what?, she's my sister's best friend, no! _He thought to himself feeling disgusted with himself.

"Sorry Bulla,".

"You better be," she said, "Anyways what you guys been up to?".

"We just finished school and we went to do a little play fight after," Goten replied.

"Yeah what you guys been doing?".

"We went out with our friends" they lied.

"I hope your not doing anything with any boys Pan," Goten said.

"Uncle stop acting like my dad" Pan huffed.

"I know I can't talk but I'm meant to be looking out for you since I'm your uncle," Goten replied smiling a bit. The waitress came and asked for their order. The waitress was quite young with straight black hair and a nice bust. She had a cute face and Goten thought she looked good in her waitress outfit.

"I would like the ramen super combo" Pan said.

"Vegetables and stake please," Bulla said. They all looked at her shocked and Pan plus Trunks gave her a 'really' kind of look. She only shrugged.

"I would like the all-you-can-eat medium," Trunks said.

"Yeah me too" Goten said.

"Would that be all?," she asked. They shook their heads and she went to gwt the order prepared.

They continued to chatter as they waited for their food to arrive. Bulla saw Goten staring at the waitress and she felt a bit jealous. The girl was hot but she wasn't good enough of for Goten! _Wait what the hell, I don't even like Goten that, sure he's cute, really, really cute, but he's ny brothers bestfriend._

_"_Hey Bulla!"

"Uh, yeah" she replied.

"Your foods here sis," Trunks said to her

"Ok, thanks" she said as she received her food. Pan was staring at her and she smirked. Bulla blushed and started eating her food.

When everyone had finished their food. The waitress came back and sked for the bill. They all shared the billed equally and they began to get ready to go.

"Here's your tip miss," Goten said with a dazziling smile. The waitress smiled back and collected the tip."Hey do you wanna have dinner with me or something".

The waitress made a sly smile and wrote something on her notepad."Sure, can you pick me up at 8" she said as she gave him her number and address.

"Totally," Goten said, keeping his cool. "Be ready cutie".

Saying that he left with the group.

"Oh Goten, got yourself a date, didn't you have one yesterday?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah we broke up today".

Bra and Pam looked at each other, seems like Goten was a bit of a player huh.

"That waitress was super cute, I so can't for our date," Goten said, "I'm going to get ready, later guys". Saying that he ran off.

Bulla seemed to get angry and let out an angry sigh. "I'm going home too," she said and flew home.

"Er what was that all about?" Trunks asked Pan.

"She just facing some few issues nothing to worry about," she replied. After a bit of waiting they realize they were on their own and it became kind of awkward.

"So...".

"Yeah...". Pan was standing twirling her hair. Trunks thought she looked super cute with her tomboy outfit and when she acted shy. Pan looked at Trunks in his school clothes and thought he looked hot. He had un-buttoned the first two buttons of his shirt exposing his chisled chest. He had his sleeves looked like his muscle was about to burst out. God was he hot.

"Hey Pan"

She looked up at his face, blushing that she had been staring at his body. "Yeah Trunks".

"Do you wanna catch dinner or something?" He blurted out blushing. He wasn't as good as Goten in getting girls to fall for him and had never got anywhere as much girls as him.

"Sure why not" she said. Trunks inside did a little jump but outside he ramained cool. They scheduled a place and time and arranged a place to meet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxX

End of this chapter. I'm not going to bother about pan and trunk's date unless you want to see it. Anyways stay tuned and review.

BrainXplosion out.


	3. Chapter 3

Here with chapter and I'm deciding to do the pan and trunks date. Nothing else to say to you folks so read and review at the end, I wanna know how to improve my story.

Don't own DBZ.

Chapter 2

Goten was getting ready for his date tonight. He was dressed in a white shirt with its sleeves rolled up and a black waistcoat on top. He had black skinny jeans and had a pair of maroon-cloured vans. He looked himself in the mirror and decided he looked good. He put on a few jewellry and grabbed his wallet. He had a feeling tonight's date was gonna be great!

He picked up his phone and dialled his dates number.

"Hey Mika, its me Goten" he said,"you ready for the date tonight?"

"Yeah I'm nearly ready, you can pick me up soon" she replied.

"Great, bet you looking good,".

"Oh, I've leave it up to you to decide Goten," she said in a seductive voice.

Goten shivered. He couldn't wait for this date to begin. "Ok hun, I'm on my way". Saying that he dropped the phone, sprayed some deoderant, put on his colonge, brushed his hair (that didn't work), grabbed his car keys and ran out the house.

"Mom I'm going on a date see you later," he yelled.

"Don't do anything rash honny," she yelled back,"don't drink too much either and blah, blah, blah".

Goten was long gone before his mom had even started talking. He was grinning from ear to ear. It wasn't like this was his first date, he'd had plenty before, more times than a footballer and maybe have had the s-word with some other girls but he hadn't had anything really going with them. They had been going out with him because of his looks and because of the girls he slept with spreading rumors about him in bed or about his 'thing' size.

Anyways he felt Mika was different and not another random sket who just wanted sex. Not like he didn't want it, he just wanted a girl with more substance. He undid his top button as he grinned and sped towards Mika's house.

Trunks and Pan

Pan couldn't believe she was on a date with her bf's brother, it was so weird but she felt good at the same time. This super cute boy was going out with her! _I guess being unresistable ran in the family_, she joked to herself. She looked at Trunks who was driving her of to a restuarant in his slim car. He was wearing a yellow top with a red sleeve less jacket over it. He had blue skinny jeans on too and a white shoes. He looked street hot.

Trunks looked over at Pan. She looked flawless. She hadn't really changed her attire that much from her usual tomboy outfit, but she had changed her trousers to jeans and her shirt to a tight sleeveless shirt, accenting her curves nicely. She hadn't taken off her bandana though but she still looked awesome. _Wow she is looking fine_, he thought,_ I must be the luckiest guy to be dating her"._

Trunks dating experience wasn't as good as Goten, he didn't have much girlfriends as him because he wanted to stay out of trouble. He didn't want to date girls that wanted him for his looks and money so he had decided to date girls he really liked. In his class he would probably be joint-first attractive guy with Goten if he really tried to be but he didn't want the drama. But now his waiting had paid off and he was dating a super hot chick.

"Pan I'm taking you to La Exquisite, its a really good restuarant and it serves the most delicious food," Trunks said.

"I hope its better than your mom's cooking," she joked, cracking a smile.

"One hundred percent better" he said, chuckling a bit.

"Being the son of CC's owner, really pays off" she said,"this restuarant sounds expensive".

"I don't really use it as an advantage but today I made an exception for you" Trunks replied.

She blushed when he said that, she was also kinda happy too know he wasn't a spoilt kid. She felt the date was gonna be ok.

Bra

Bra was flushed. She couldn't believe that Goten was going out with that sket. She wasn't even that pretty. Why would he choose trash like that! She cursed herself for feeling this way about him. She wasn't even sure she liked him and even if she did, she wasn't sure if he liked her back. Urgh, it was so annoying.

She had tried to call Pan. She really needed someone to talk to right now and she didn't know anyone else but her bestfriend. She dialled but it came on voicemail. She tried again...same thing. _Odd, Pan never leaves her phone off_.

She called her house and her mom, Videl picked up. "Hello...oh hello Bulla...Pan?...oh she's gone, she's gone out...with a friend...ok sweetie take care". Bra hung up. Looks like her bff is out with a friend, great, she wasn't invited. It seemed like things wasn't going good for her.

"I know what I'll do, I'll call Milna and ask her her if I an still go to the club with her," she said to herself. She dialled her friend and soon got ready and flew to the club.

Goten

He had reached Mika's house. She lived in a nice looking house, which seemed to look really welcoming and homey. But inside told otherwise. Goten could hear shouting inside and it sound like arguing. He looked at his watch and saw it was nearly 8, the arranged meeting time and he nervously knocked on the door. A few seconds later Mika came out. She looked amazing to Goten. She had hair released from its bun, letting it fall to her shoulders, she had a tight white dress that stopped halfway between her thighs and it was one one of those dress that didn't have any shoulders and clung to her arms and chest, showing off her rather large cleavage. She was wearing heels that didn't go too high but to an ok level that she was nearly the same height as Goten.

"Wow you're looking fly girl" Goten exclaimed.

"Thank you, you're looking good yourself" she replied back to him.

A man came to door, he had blond hair and was dressed in business suit without the blazer. He would have looked handsome if his wasn't in such a mess like he didn't comb his hair and he had dark rings under his eyes like he didn't sleep.

"So this is your date huh?" He asked. The man had a gruff, serious voice. He had an american accent maybe he was texan. Goten guessed it must be Mika's dad.

"Yes dad," she said a bit exasperated.

"Yes an honest looking fellow but how can you go out looking like that, you look like a-,".

"Thanks dad, we'll be going now," she said quickly, trying to avoid an arguement. She grabbed Goten's hand as she walked quickly to the car.

"Don't you walk on me, young lady, don't be like your mother, listen to me when I'm talking to you, you hear me..." His words didn't reach them as they were already gone.

After a bit of silence, Goten looked at Mika and sighed. She looked like she didn't want to talk about what happened, so he started of differently.

"Hey Mika, you looking great, what did you do with your," he said in an upbeat way.

Mika smiled and turned and faced him,"Oh you're funny" she said, she then turned sad again, "I'm sorry you had to see that,".

"It's alright, under the bridge" he said quickly, "so you ready to dance?".

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean are you ready to see this fly club I'm taking you too girl".

Mika smiled, she liked his swag and his confidence and he was quite funny too."Ok this is new,".

"I'm quite unorthodox, so they say," Goten said.

"Normally people go to restuarant and stuff, your different," she said smiling.

"I know, now get ready to be blown, 'cos where here" he said stopping the car.

It was a big looking club and the first thing you notice about it was its sign in neon colours saying 'off the Block'. The was a fancy entrance and you hear music coming from inside. Also there were a lot of cars and people outside so they figured the place would be full. They parked the car and got out. They walked inside the entrance and was greeted to booming bass from the stereos and the flashing lights. Also there was the mass bodies in here. People were chatting, flirting, drinking, and dancing. It was a total party!

Mika grabbed Goten's hand as they walked in, she was a bit nervous as it was the first time into a club. Goten smirked a bit but it was hidden in the dark. They walked to a lounge area and took a seat, the music still pumping.

"Do you wanna eat or get something to eat?," Goten asked.

"I'll get a drink," she said.

"Ok then I'm going to eat, lemme go order," he said, running to waitress.

When he came back, he took a seat next to Mika. "You're drink will be here in a few minutes and mine even longer" Goten grumbled.

Mika giggled, "Too bad, I guess I won't wait for you,".

"Hey do you wanna dance?".

"Ok, I'm a pretty good dancer, you know" she said.

"Oh really, let's see about that,". He said with a raised eyebrow.

They got onto the dance floor and they started dancing slowly together. She was actually quite good and kept up with Goten. Then suddenly the song changed to a fast song.

Goten let go of Mika. "Can you dance to this huh?" He said quite cocky.

Mika didn't say anything but she started doing some street dancing, she was quite good despite her heels and soon she had some people watching. After she had finished her dancing Goten only nodded and took a position.

The song had changed again. This time it had a slow start. Goten had his arms in robot position and his head down. As soon as the song started he began to move slow like, but keeping his robot movement. The song began to speed up and Goten switched his style to street, then Micheal Jackson, doing a little moonwalk and so. He had attracted a big audiences and people had made a circle round him. They were cheering and throwing cash at him. Finally the music stopped and he finished in his robot starting position. A loud applause and scream came from the crowd and Goten bowed.

Bra

Bra's phone rang in her pocket she picked it up as she continued flying.

"Hey Milna, what's up?" Bra asked.

"Listen Bra, there's this really cute guy from our school, who's here and he's amazing at dancing," Milna said in a girly high pitched voice.

"What really, he's at the club?".

"Yeah, were are you Bra?" She asked.

"I'm nearly there, what was the name again?".

"Off the Block, be there,".

"I will, later,".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxX

End. Nothing really to say. I'm really tires and my brain's shutting down, so I'm calling it a chapter/day. Review

BrainXplosion out.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys it me BrainXplosion.

I know I haven't updated this story in ages and I'm really sorry for that but now I'm even more sorry because I will not be continuing this story anymore.

But don't worry, if you like this story and want to continue with it, you can still read it because my friend, V-ChanLSSJ, will be writing her own version or continuing the story for me so you can check it out when she posts it up. Hers will probably be better anyways...  
>Anyways I won't be continuing this story but I'm working on some others and you can check it out if you want.<p>

BrainXplosion out.


End file.
